Mission 18: Grab and Smash
X-Wing Miniatures Mission #18: Grab and Smash is a mission scenario that comes with the Shadow Caster Expansion Pack. It is named "Mission 16" in the original printing of the Rulesheet, but this is most likely an error. Plot Summary Ketsu and her allies lie in wait, preparing to ambush a convoy carrying valuable secrets. Everyone knows the drill: distract the escorts, sift through the decoys, find the good stuff. Then get out alive to get paid. Holding a ship in place with a tractor beam to slice its computer - in the middle of a space battle, no less - is no small feat. But if it was easy, it wouldn't pay so well. Playing With Other Factions Rather than playing Scum versus Rebels, players can agree to use any faction instead of Rebels. Simply replace all references to "Rebel" with the name of the appropriate faction. Mission Setup Rebel: 100 squad points; the Rebel player must field at least 4 ships. Scum & Villainy: ''Ketsu Onyo'' (Rigged Cargo Chute, Gyroscopic Targeting, Shadow Caster), and 56 additional squad points worth of ships and upgrades. Alternatively, the Scum player may build a squad of up to 100 points that includes Ketsu Onyo. The Scum player places six asteroids from any core set. Asteroids must be placed beyond Range 2 of all edges and beyond Range 1 of each other asteroid. Then, the Rebel player places the escape point token anywhere beyond Range 3 of all board edges and Range 1 of any obstacle. Then, the Rebel player assigns the four intel tokens to his ships face down. A ship cannot have more than 1 intel token assigned to it. The Rebel player has initiative. Special Rules * Intel Tokens: Intel tokens represent information of interest to the Scum player that can be stolen by the Shadow Caster's slicer. The values of the intel tokens are 1, 2, 2, and 4. If a Rebel ship carrying an intel token is destroyed, it is removed, unless it is destroyed by leaving the play area. If this occurs, place its intel token on Ketsu Onyo. * Scan for Secrets: Any Scum ship may perform the Scan action to identify the intel carried by a particular ship. To perform this action, the ship chooses one enemy ship with one of more unrevealed intel tokens at Range 1-3, chooses 1 intel token on that ship, and flips that token face up. * Slicing for Intel: At the end of the Combat phase, Ketsu Onyo may attempt to steal an intel token from a ship at Range 1-2 and in her mobile firing arc. The Scum player rolls 1 attack die, plus 1 additional die for each tractor beam token on the target. On a Hit or Critical Hit result, remove the intel token from the target ship and places it face-up on Ketsu Onyo. When Ketsu Onyo removes an intel token this way, deal the target ship 1 faceup Damage card. * Got What We Came For: At the end of the End phase, if Ketsu Onyo is at Range 1 of the escape point token, the Scum player may choose to end the game. Objectives *'Rebel Victory:' Destroy Ketsu Onyo or the game ends with Rebel ships carrying intel tokens with a total value of 4 or more points. *'Scum & Villainy Victory:' The game ends while Ketsu Onyo is carrying intel tokens with a total value of 5 or more points. *'Draw:' The game ends but Ketsu Onyo is not carrying intel tokens with a total value of 5 or more points, and the Rebel ships are not carrying intel tokens with a total value of 4 or more points. Category:Missions